Love in the eyes
by LexieGirl
Summary: Buffy et Spike partagent leurs rêves ce qui les rapproche sans qu'ils s'en apperçoivent. Se situe après l’episode As you were. SPUFFY pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore devinés
1. Chapitre 1

**Saluee !**

**Vous allez voir, c'est la première fic que j'ai écrit quand j'avais 12 ou 13 ans ! Nécessairement, c'est pas un travail de pro donc soyez indulgent ! **

**Alors dans cette fic, Buffy et Spike ont un rêve commun qui passe en boucle dans leur sommeil. Le rêve est en italique, leurs pensées sont supposées être en gras. Je dis supposée parce que je suis pas sûre qu'elles le sont.**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Évidemment rien ne m'appartient sauf peut-être l'idée et même l, peut-être que quelqu'un l'a déjà écrite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_S : La revoilà, à moins que tu ne cherches ton petit soldat chéri._

_B : Il est parti._

_S : Tu viens en quête de réconfort? Les lits ne sont plus en état mais ça n'a jamais été un problème._

_B : Je ne suis pas là pour… Encore moins pour te faire des reproches sur ton projet stupide. C'est ta nature, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir._

_S : Oh! C'est grave alors? C'est là que tu es sensée me dire…_

_B : C'est terminé._

_S : Je commence à connaître le refrain par cœur, les paroles et la musique. Ça ne change rien ce que tu veux._

_B : Ça, je le sais. C'est toi que je veux. Quand je suis avec toi…tout paraît si simple… un court instant._

_S : 5 heures d'affilées j'appelle pas ça un court instant._

_B : Je me sers de toi. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je fais preuve de faiblesse et d'égoïsme avec toi et…_

_S : Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre._

_B : Et c'est en train de me tuer. Je vais combattre cette faiblesse. Je suis désolée, William._

Bip…Bip…Bip… 

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut. Le réveil de Dawn l'avait tirée du sommeil. C'étais pas une mauvais chose d'ailleurs, elle aurait pu dormir toute la journée. Encore le même rêve, toujours revivre la même scène… sa rupture avec Spike.

**Ça m'a affecté plus que je le croyais. Mais de là à faire le même rêve toutes les nuits.**

Elle descendit à la cuisine. Dawn s'y trouvait en train de manger des crêpes que Willow avait préparé avant de partir au Magic Box.

D : Bien dormi?

B : Comme d'habitude.

D : Alors t'as bien dormi.

Elle englouti la dernière bouchée de sa crêpe, passa à côté de la tueuse et sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre.

Buffy sortie une boîte de céréales du placard et se servit… mais rien ne tomba.

B : Dawn! Tu as encore mangé mes céréales!

Dawn revient dans la cuisine.

D : Pas du tout! C'est Alex qui les a mangé cette semaine.

B : Il va falloir que je lui parle ce coup-là.

D : Je vais dormir chez Janice ce soir, tu te souviens?

B : Heu…oui. Passes une bonne journée!

Dawn en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue : Bonne journée à toi aussi!

Le téléphone sonna et Buffy alla répondre.

B : Allo?

Inconnu : Bonjour mademoiselle Summers, c'est madame Bertrand, on a une stagiaire aujourd'hui et on n'a pas besoin de vous, vous encombreriez trop la place.

B : Heu… alors je suis en congé?

Mme Bertrand : Oui, c'est exact, on vous revoit lundi vers 11h?

B : Oui.

Mme Bertrand : Bonne journée alors.

B : À vous aussi.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers les escaliers. On sonna à la porte de derrière. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour ouvrir.

B : Spike?

S : Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

B : Ben… je m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

S : Je m'en doutais. Je peux entrer?

B : T'as pas besoin d'invitation.

S : Je sais mais tu bloques le chemin.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer Spike.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

S : Un lit.

B : Compte pas sur moi. Je…

S : Je veux pas de ton lit je veux un lit.

B : Ah! Je vois.

S : Bon sang! Je veux que tu m'emmènes au magasin. Tu comprend maintenant?

La tueuse rougit et bafouilla : Ben oui… c'est ce que j'avais compris.

Spike la regarda d'un œil narquois : Est-ce que tout le monde avait compris ça ici? Bon je vois que c'est l'unanimité

Elle lui fit une grimace et monta en haut prendre une douche.

**Ce qu'elle peut être bête! Bon, j'aurais pas refuser son lit mais elle m'aurait pas supporter longtemps…je bouge trop. J'entend l'eau couler, elle doit sûrement prendre une douche. Maintenant je l'entend marcher. Elle doit être dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça aussi non mon petit doigt va se lever.**

Je sort de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser en bas, il est trop silencieux.

B : Spike, ça va?

S : Oui, pourquoi ça irait pas?

B : Tu fais quoi?

S : Je t'attend.

B: Bon je vois que c'est pas la peine de te faire la conversation à distance.

S : T'as tout compris la tueuse!

**Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça.**

B : Je descend dans pas longtemps.

**Qu'est-ce que je peux bien mettre? Au moins j'ai pas mon uniforme. Hum… c'est joli ça. Et un petit haut bleu pâle pour Buffy. Si seulement je serais capable d'attacher le lacet du milieu. Dawn est déjà parti et Willow aussi… mais il reste Spike. Pourquoi pas, en autant qu'il ne se fasse pas des idées il devrait être en mesure de m'aider. Pantalon maintenant…pantalon, pantalon, hummm, le choix est difficile. Pourquoi pas le noir aujourd'hui?**

Elle redescendit les marches et s'arrêta dans le salon où Spike l'attendait.

B : Heu, Spike?

S : Quoi?

**Il me regarde bizarrement, qu'est-ce qu'il pense!?!**

**Elle me regarde bizarrement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense!?!**

Buffy en se retournant : Tu peux m'attacher ça?

**C'était plus facile que je pensais.**

S : Ok, je te l'attache comment?

**C'est vraiment trop con comme question. J'espère qu'elle ne remarquera rien.**

B : Ben comme les autres.

**C'est con comme question mais il a l'air de s'en être rendu compte.**

**Elle s'est rendue compte que c'était con comme question**.

S : Ça te va comme ça?

B : Oui, merci.

S : Bon t'es prête? On peut y aller maintenant?

B : Oui, mais pourquoi t'a pas pris ta voiture?

S : Une explosion.

B : Écoute, je te le dis et te le redis, il fallait tuer ces bébés démons.

S : Non pas celle-là, un peu après que tu sois partie, il y en a eu une autre qui venait des égouts et ma crypte s'est effondrée comme plusieurs autres endroits de la ville aussi. T'as pas remarqué?

B : Tu sais, Doublemeat Palace est pas très loin et je fais pas le tour de la ville avant d'y aller pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il y a de neuf dans le coin.

S : Ouais, bon on y va?

B : Tu veux que j'aille t'ouvrir la porte?

S : Je vais passer par derrière il y a plus d'ombre mais tu peux m'ouvrir la porte.

Buffy mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit porte-clé avec une voiture noir au bout et le tendit à Spike.

B : Alors barre la porte.

Spike en examinant le porte-clé : C'est pas ma voiture ça?

B : Non, pas spécialement mais les vitres teintés noires étaient plus pratique avec mon, comment dire, style de vie?

S : Ouais, bon, vas-y, je te suis et barre la porte.

Elle sortit à l'extérieur chercher la voiture pendant que Spike sortait par derrière en barrant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Le chemin jusqu'au magasin se passa en silence mais le retour par contre…

B : Alors, tu vas habiter où maintenant que t'as plus de crypte?

S : Une autre pas loin je supposes. Tu connais pas quelque part de confortable?

Elle le regarda avec une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard.

**Est-ce qu'il veut que je l'invite à habiter chez nous?**

B : Non mais si pendant une patrouille je trouve quelque chose…

S : Et tu crois peut-être être capable de choisir pour moi?

B : Ben je te connais assez et …

S : Ce que tu connais de moi c'est tout ce que ton observateur t'a dit et ce que je pense de toi, ça se limite là, pouss….Buffy.

B : Oh! Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de commencer à m'appeler Buffy, je veux dire que, ben en fait ça sonne bizarre venant de toi.

S : Comme tu veux chaton.

B : Alors je te ramène où?

S : C'est le petit hic!

B : Ok, on passe chez moi et on ira à la boutique après. Au fait qu'est-ce qui a causé l'explosion?

S : C'est toi, tu te souviens pas? Bébés démons, puis ensuite grenade et t'as pu constater qu'il y avait plus rien quand tu es revenue.

B : On peut arrêter de parler de cette journée là en particulier et je parlais pas de cette explosion là.

Une petite flamme s'alluma dans les yeux glacés du vampire.

**Si elle ne veut plus parler de cette journée là c'est que soit elle le regrette soit c'est des mauvais souvenir où ça la hante autant que moi la nuit.**

S : Un démon Stromick, grand, mauve et orange, très laid et plein de pustules vénéneuses. Tu te souviens où tu habites non? 1630 Revello Drive, oublie pas.

B : Oh… désolée, j'avais pas vu qu'on était passé tout droit. On rentre le lit, on le met dans le sous-sol pour qu'il n'encombre pas le chemin et on va à la boutique tout de suite après.

S : Ok.

Vers 4h de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au Magic Box.

W :Salut Buffy et… et Spike?

S : Salut la rouquine.

B : Des recherches sur un démon Stro… quelque chose. Comment Spike?

S : Stromick.

W : Vous êtes ensemble? Je veux dire vous avez passé la matinée ensemble?

S : Décroche la rouquine, j'avais besoin d'un lit et Buffy…

W : Oh, j'ai pas besoin de détails ça ne me regarde pas le moins du monde.

Buffy la regarda une flamme de détresse dans le regard. Elle avait parlé à la sorcière de sa relation avec Spike parce que ça lui pesait mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant…

Spike la regarda surpris et se retourna vers Buffy : Tu t'es décidé à parler? Un peu tard mais bon.

B : Juste Willow qui est au courant, personne d'autre alors continue de te la fermer tu veux?

S : Tes désirs sont des ordres poussin.

B : Comme je disais avant que Spike dise que je l'avait conduit au magasin pour qu'il puisse s'acheter un lit pour mettre dans sa nouvelle demeure qu'on ne sait pas encore où elle est, je précise, lui non plus n'est pas au courant, je disais qu'il fallait faire des recherches sur ce démon…

S : Stromick.

Buffy se retourna furieusement vers sons ancien amant : C'est bon, je vais être capable de le prononcer.

S : Tu sais que tu es très bel…

W : Spike ferme-la! Bon alors vous venez faire des recherches sur le démon Stromick?

B : Oui, c'est ça.

W : Bon d'accord, je vais chercher Anya et Alex dans l'arrière-boutique.

S : Surporter le crétin? Encore? C'est encore plus dur que la fois ou le débile en armure est…

Buffy lui jeta un regard tellement furieux qu'il se tut.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Alex : Je dois vraiment supporter le grand décoloré?

Anya : Si tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir fais comme Will a dit, ferme-la.

Alex : Si tout le monde est contre moi…

W : Tara voudra peut-être nous aider. Je vais l'appeler.

Willow revint au bout de quelques minutes un demi sourire aux lèvres.

W : Bonne nouvelle, Tara a déjà trouvé quelque chose donc pas besoin de faire des recherches pour le moment. Elle m'a dit que c'étais un démon qui vivait plus creux que les égouts encore donc il devrait y avoir un trou la-bas. Buffy, Spike, vous devriez y aller ensemble puisque que vous y voyiez assez bien dans le noir. Le démon Stromick n'est pas dangereux pour vous parce qu'il a de l'effet seulement sur les, heu…, sur les personnes qui ne sont jamais morte si je peux me permettre. Il ne fait que les saouler.

B : Pratique pour nous alors.

Anya : Je suis déjà sortie avec un démon comme ça… c'est très marrant de coucher avec eux, ça te saoule jusqu'à ce que tu ais absolument besoin de t'arracher un cheveux.

Alex : Anya!

Anya : Ben quoi?

S : Eh oh! Nous on va y aller, le soleil est couché depuis au moins 15 min.

B : Spike a raison, on va y aller. T'as une hache à quelque part Will? Je tiens à mes cheveux.

W : Oui, attend un peu.

Willow sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une hache et une épée.

B à S : Tu veux quoi comme arme? Épée ou hache?

S : Hache, tu pourrais te blesser si tu ferais le moindre faux pas.

B : T'est pas ma mère, et même elle, elle ne me disait pas je prend la hache et toi l'épée.

S : Je suis peut-être pas ta mère mais je suis ton…

B : Mon quoi hein?

S : Ah, tu me tapes sur les nerfs, arrive la tueuse maintenant et oublie pas ta hache.

B : C'est une épée que j'ai tu te souviens? (parlant pour ses amis) Il est bougon lui, il a pas dormi de la journée ça doit être pour ça.

Buffy sortit à la suite de Spike. Ils restèrent en silence un long moment.

B : Tu entends?

S : Quoi?

B : Ben rien justement, c'est pas ton genre.

S : On va à ma crypte.

Buffy se raidit.

B : Pourquoi?

S : Parce que c'est là que l'explosion a eu lieu en premier.

B : Spike…

S : J'ai compris le message tantôt, tu veux plus que je parle de cette explosion là ni de cette journée là donc je n'en parle plus compris?

B : Désolée…

Spike souleva une bouche d'égoût calcinée et entra.

S : Descends, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

La tueuse descendit par le trou et pris quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la noirceur.

B : Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était un démon Stromick?

S : J'ai pas dit que l'info venait de moi non plus.

B : Ouais ben tu t'en fera un petit casse-croûte de ton informateur parce que c'est juste un groupe de vampires.

Un vampire s'approcha derrière elle.

V : Pas si bête si on peut de débarrasser de toi et du traître.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient encerclés. Deux vampires s'approchèrent et les assommèrent pour ensuite les traîner plus loin.

Quelques heures plus tard

S : Il était à peu près temps que tu te réveil, tu peu être lourde à la longue.

Elle lui fit une grimace.

B : Et t'es pas très confortable comme lit non plus, même celui qu'on a acheté cette après-midi aurait été plus confortable.

S : Ouais, si tu le dis.

B : T'es vexé?

S : J'ai une raison?

B : Ben…non.

S : Alors je suis pas vexé.

B : Si, tu es vexé, je peux l'entendre.

S : Je crois qu'on est dans une sorte de tombeau qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

B : Change pas de sujet Spike et oui ça se pourrait bien qu'on soit dans une tombeau.

Spike ignorant la remarque : Tu es attachée?

Buffy se résignant : Oui, avec des chaînes je crois.

S : Alors on fait comment pour s'en sortir?

B : J'avais pas de très bonne notes à l'école.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

B : J'avais pas réponse à tout et ça a pas changé.

S : Bon, je vois.

B : J'aurais dû me changer avant de venir.

S : Pourquoi, il te va bien ce haut.

B : Merci mais si tu dis juste parce qu'il n'est plus attaché…

S : Non, j'avais pas remarqué.

B : Ouais, c'est ça. Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé?

S : À peu prés 1h.

B : T'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant?

S : Tu es plus belle quand tu dors.

B : T'es en train d'insinuer que je le suis pas que je suis réveillé?

S : Non, t'es toujours belle amour mais quand tu dors tu t'attend pas à ce que je te saute dessus non plus.

Buffy rougit.

B : Arrête de fantasmer Spike, je…

S : Mes fantasmes sont beaucoup plus intéressants.

B : Ah oui et pourquoi donc?…(embarrasser) Ben, c'est pas que ça m'intéresse, je veux dire, c'est pas mes affaires.

S : C'est vrai que c'est pas tes affaires mais tu veux quand même savoir si tu pourrais, par hasard, faire un p'tit coucou dedans?

B : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

S : C'est ce que tu voulais dire, avoue ou je te mords. Je peux toujours me servir de mes dents (puis en murmurant) et de ma langue aussi.

Buffy entendit le dernier bout de phrase que le vampire avait murmuré et lui donna un coup de rein.

S : C'est supposé me faire mal ça?

B : Oui.

S : Alors t'avoue que tu veux savoir?

B : Non.

S : Ben je vais quand même te dire ce que tu veux savoir, oui tu en fais partie et tu en feras toujours partie.

B : Spike, je sais que…

S : Oui moi aussi je sais mon cœur mais je crois que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de mes chaînes.

B : Alors détache-moi et rattache mon haut tu veux?

S : Si je te détache, tu va pouvoir rattacher ton haut toi même mais si je le fais pas, ni l'un ni l'autre va changer. C'est décidé, je te détache pas.

B : Espèce de pervers.

S : Et le pervers peut te détacher si tu lui fais des excuses.

B : Oh mais là tu rêves, tu ne m'entendra jamais dire… (Il s'apprêta à tirer sur le dernier lacet qui était attaché dans son dos) C'est bon.

S : Tu me fais des excuses? J'aurais cru que ça t'aurait pas déranger que je tire sur le dernier lacet.

B : Tu m'énerves! Détache-moi!

S : J'attend…

Buffy en gloussant : Je suis désolée Spikey…

S : Putain, je suis pas un chien Buffy, je suis un ….

B : Oui, oui, je sais, tu es un Big Bad mais là le Big Bad va détacher sa petite tueuse adoré n'est-ce pas?

S : MA petite tueuse adoré va se faire détaché si elle continue de dire ça.

B : Ah ben là je me ferai pas détacher de si tôt.

S : Essaye de te tourner sur le côté.

B : Pourquoi?

S : Tu veux que je te détache oui ou non?

B : Oui mais je te dirais plus que je suis TA petite tueuse adoré.

S : Ouais, ouais, je sais déjà tout ça, maintenant tourne toi.

Il la détacha. Buffy allait se retourner quand Spike dit :

S :Retourne toi pas.

B : Pourquoi?

S : Sauf si tu veux me donner ton petit haut évidemment.

B : Compte pas la dessus. Attache mon débardeur s'il te plaît Spikey!

S : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça?

B : Non.

S : Eh ben arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

B : Mais j'aime t'appeler comme ça.

S : Et moi j'aime que tu dise que tu es MA petite tueuse adorée.

B : C'est bon…

S : Bon, c'est réglé.

B : Je peux continuer de t'appeler Spikey maintenant.

S : Quoi?

B : Ben oui, t'as dis que t'aimais ça que je dise que je suis ta petite tueuse adorée alors je vais continuer de le dire si je peux continuer de t'appeler Spikey.

S : Tu tiens tant que ça à ce surnom stupide?

B : Humm, oui.

S : Alors tant mieux. Maintenant retourne toi.

B : Pourquoi?

S : Tu veux sortir de ce tombeau?

B : Ben oui.

S : Alors tourne toi de bord et pousse le top jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

B : Ok, à trois. Un…Deux…Trois.

Le couvercle ne bougea pas.

B : Spike, je suis plus capable. Ça fait une heure qu'on pousse et ça a à peine bougé.

S : Repose-toi un peu. Et respire moins vite tu prend tout l'air du tombeau.

B : Et tu veux que je fasse comment pour respirer plus lentement?

S : Installe-toi confortablement et calme-toi c'est simple ça chaton pourtant.

Elle désigna son cou : Je peux?

S : Je t'ai dit de t'installer confortablement.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ex-amant.

S : T'es confortable?

B : Oui, très. T'es mieux qu'un lit neuf finalement.

S : Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

B : C'en ait un aussi.

S : Tu peux me laisser un peu de mon t-shirt poussin? Je sais qu'il te plaît mais me l'arrache pas de sur le dos.

B : Tu sais quoi Spike? Tu es idiot.

S : Si tu veux mon t-shirt t'a qu'à le demander.

B : Je vois que ça vaut pas la peine de t'insulter.

S : Non MA petite tueuse adorée.

B : C'est bon Spikey, j'ai compris.

Spike en ronchonnant : Ouais moi aussi.

B : Je…

S : Chut, t'entends?

V: Buffy, tu es là?

B : Ici, dans le tombeau.

V : Je te sors de là.

Buffy et Spike chuchotent tout bas :

B : Tu crois que c'est qui?

S : C'est comme si je connaissais cette voix depuis des décennies.

B : Oui, moi aussi, enfin peut-être pas des décennies mais bon t'as compris?

Le vampire décoloré hocha la tête puis au même moment une tête apparu au-dessus d'eux.

B et S : Angel???

A: Spike???


	2. Chapitre 2

La tueuse laissa passer Angel devant elle pour glisser quelques mots à Spike.

B : Si tu dis quoi que ce soit d'insultant je te jette dehors compris?

S : Mieux vaut me jeter dehors tout de suite alors.

B :Non.

S : Pourquoi non?

B : Parce que je peux pas te laisser seul t'as pas de place où dormir.

S : C'est pas grave.

B : Ça te va si je le garde ici?

S : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? C'est toi le boss.

B : Ok ben tant pis pour toi. 

Elle le planta là pour aller rejoindre Angel.

B : Alors Angel qu'est-ce que tu fais à Sunnydale?

A : Je suis venu faire un tour pour voir ce qui avait changé.

B : Alors t'es pas là pour un démon?

A : Non pas cette fois.

S (de la cuisine) : Buffy?

A : Il est encore là lui?

B : Heu, oui. Attend moi un peu. J'arrive Spike.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. 

B : Quoi?

S : Il fait déjà jour.

B : Et alors?

S : J'ai faim.

Il fixa son cou.

B : Me regarde pas comme ça je suis pas un repas ambulant.

S : Non tu es plus que ça.

B : Ferme-la Spike.

S : Je peux faire venir de la pizza?

B : Pourquoi tu me le demandes?

S : Parce que j'ai laissé mon cache-poussière dans la voiture et mon argent aussi. Puis le livreur pourrait peut-être avoir bon goût.

B : Ça suffit Spike. Angel, je vais à la boucherie je serai pas longue.

S et A : Quoi? Tu me laisse seul avec ce débile? 

B : À tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la cuisine par derrière puis revint quelques secondes plus tard.

B : J'ai oublié mon sac.

Et elle repartit juste avant que Spike ou Angel la retienne. Elle sortit son cellulaire et téléphona à Willow.

W : Allo?

B : Will, j'ai un problème. 

W : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le démon Stromick?

B : C'était juste une gang de vampires qui j'irai tué ce soir avec Spike… ou Angel.

W : Angel???? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

B : Il est venu rendre visite. Et il restait plus de sang dans le frigo alors je m'en vais en chercher à la boucherie mais j'ai du les laisser seuls.

W : Tu veux que j'y aille?

B : oui, s'il te plaît.

W : Je pars tout de suite pour chez toi. 

Les deux jeunes femmes raccrochèrent.

Vers 6 heures de matin, Willow, Buffy, Spike et Angel discutaient dans le salon.

W : Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis fatiguée. 

B : Oui moi aussi. Tu veux dormir ici …ce matin, je t'installerai dans ton ancienne chambre puis je m'occuperai d'Angel et Spike.

W : C'est bon je vais rester mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'installer.

B : Alors bonne nuit.

W : Bonne nuit Buffy. Salut Spike… et Angel. 

S : Salut la rouquine.

La sorcière monta dans son ancienne chambre laissant la tueuse et les deux vampires seuls. 

B : Moi aussi j'ai sommeil alors je vais vous installer. Spike, va chercher le peu d'affaires que tu as en bas et monte-les dans ma chambre.

Spike s'exécuta laissant Buffy et Angel seuls.

B : Tu n'as qu'à t'installer au sous-sol pour cette nuit on se reverra demain. Bonne nuit.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un pyjama bleu pâle et se coucha. Peu après le vampire décoloré entra à son tour.

S : À part le lit j'avais un peigne, c'est tout.

B : Humm…

S : T'es pas sympa, t'aurais au moins pu m'installer sur le sofa au lieu de ton plancher de chambre.

La tueuse se déplaça d'un côté du lit pour laisser de la place pour Spike. 

B : Si tu préfères le sofa à mon lit moi j'ai pas de problème.

S : Je crois que je vais supporter ton lit et son infâme occupante pour cette nuit.

B : Moi, infâme? Si tu veux être sûr de garder une place dans mon lit tu es mieux de retirer ça tout de suite. 

S : T'as gagné poussin, je retire ce que j'ai dit. 

B : Pas très dur à convaincre toi ce soir, je me demande pourquoi.

Elle le détailla et se rendit compte qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

B : Finalement, je me pose plus la question. Fais comme chez toi… ou ton non-chez toi.

Le vampire s'approcha d'une chaise et enleva sa chemise pour ensuite s'approcher du lit. Il se glissa à côté de sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci lui murmura un léger « bonne nuit » et lui tourna le dos.

Quand elle sentit enfin Spike s'endormir, elle se lova dans ses bras. Vers 4 heures, le vampire sentit frissonner la jeune femme et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans ses bras. Il eut un léger sourire aux lèvres et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il la regarda longuement pour enfin se rendormir.

S : La revoilà, à moins que tu ne cherches ton petit soldat chéri.  
B : Il est parti.  
S : Tu viens en quête de réconfort? Les lits ne sont plus en état mais ça n'a jamais été un problème.  
B : Je ne suis pas là pour… Encore moins pour te faire des reproches sur ton projet stupide. C'est ta nature, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir.  
S : Oh! C'est grave alors? C'est là que tu es sensée me dire…  
B : C'est terminé.  
S : Je commence à connaître le refrain par cœur, les paroles et la musique. Ça ne change rien ce que tu veux.  
B : Ça, je le sais. C'est toi que je veux. Quand je suis avec toi…tout paraît si simple… un court instant.  
S : 5 heures d'affilées j'appelle pas ça un court instant.  
B : Je me sers de toi. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je fais preuve de faiblesse et d'égoïsme avec toi et…  
S : Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre.   
B : Et c'est en train de me tuer. Je vais combattre cette faiblesse. Je suis désolée, William.   
Bip…Bip…Bip…

Bip…Bip…Bip…

B et S : Dawn, ton réveil me réveil encore!

W : Dawn est chez Janice, je vais fermer son réveil.

B : Merci Will.

La tueuse se retourna vers Spike.

B : Comment ça tu t'es fait encore réveiller par le réveil de Dawn? C'est la première fois que tu dors ici toute une nuit. Elle se dégagea des bras du vampire pour mieux le regarder.

S : À tous les matins, 7 heures pile, sauf samedi et dimanche, son cadran me réveil parce que je l'entends dans mon rêve.

B : Oui moi aussi. Dis un vampire ça rêve?

S : Ben oui comme tout le monde.

B : Et tu rêves de quoi quand tu te fais réveiller par son réveil?

Spike entendit quelqu'un monter les marches.

S : Installe-toi comme tout à l'heure et fait semblant de dormir.

Elle le regarda soupçonneuse mais fit ce qu'il lui disait.

Angel ouvrit doucement la porte de chambre de Buffy et la vit avec effroi lover dans les bras de William le Sanguinaire. Il redescendit les marches puis s'installa dans la cuisine avec Willow.

B : C'était pour ça? Juste pour Angel?

S : Ça valait la peine tu as vu sa tête?

Buffy exaspéré : Non je l'ai pas vu. Alors à quoi tu rêves quand tu te fais réveillé par le réveil de Dawn?

S : On en reparlera.

B : Ce soir peut-être?

S : Je tien pas à ce que tous tes amis…

B : Je veux dire ici, nous deux, ce soir, quand ils se seront tous endormis.

S : Une autre nuit dans le lit de MA petite tueuse adorée?

B : Oui… mais t'imagine rien.

S : Ouais…

B : Il fait froid la nuit tu trouves pas?

S : Tu te cherche une excuse pour cette nuit?

B : Non pas du tout. Il faisait froid c'est tout.

S : Et tu crois que moi je peux te réchauffer? Tu te souviens que je suis mort non?

B : Oui je m'en souviens et non je ne me cherche pas une excuse, j'ai pas à me justifier.

S : Si tu le dis.

B : Fais pas cette face là Spikey. Je reviens dans une coupe d'heures, je vais prendre une douche.

S : Ok.

Une heure plus tard la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre, une serviette autour d'elle. 

S : Juste 1 heure?

B :T'es encore au lit?

S : Ouais, ça te dérange?

B : Non mais c'est toi qui fait le lit.

Il la détailla des pieds et la tête.

S : Quand t'as des invités chez toi tu te promènes toujours comme ça? Parce que tu es très appétissante comme ça.

B : Spikey, ferme-la. C'est juste une habitude de me promener avec une serviette c'est tout et Willow et Angel sont à la cuisine de toute façon alors personne peut me voir… à part toi.

S : Et ça compte pas qu'il y ait juste moi?

B : Toi c'est pas pareil.

S : Et en quoi c'est pas pareil?

B : Ben, c'est toi c'est tout. J'ai rien de bien de cette garde-robe, je vais aller voir dans celle de Dawn.

S : Et le haut rouge la-bas?

Il pointa un débardeur rouge s'attachant dans le dos.

B : Celui-là? Tu trouve qu'il me va bien?

S : Tout te va bien mon cœur mais lui encore mieux. 

B : Alors c'est lui que je vais mettre.

Elle l'enfila et s'approcha de Spike pour qu'il lui attache.

B : Pendant que tu y es il y a pas un pantalon qui me va mieux que les autres aussi?

S : Celui en jean te va bien.

B : Ok. 

Elle le sortit et en l'enfilant se retourna vers Spike.

B : Tu as juste ça à faire me regarder m'habiller?

S : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

B : Que tu devrais peut-être t'habiller toi aussi.

S : Vraiment?

B : Oui.

Il se leva pour récupérer sa chemise.

B : Attend une minute, il y a une malle avec du linge à toi.

S : Tu gardes ça dans ta chambre?

B : Où est-ce que tu veux que je le garde?

Le vampire ne répondit pas. Il choisit une chemise rouge et un pantalon de cuir. La tueuse le regarda s'habiller comme il avait fait avec elle.

S : Je suis pas le seul à regarder les autres s'habiller à ce que je vois.

B : Et alors? Si t'as le droit je l'ai aussi.

S : Moi j'y prends plaisir et toi aussi de la façon que tu me regarde.

Elle le regarda amusée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

B : J'ai pas dit ça.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le décoiffa.

S : Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

B : T'es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça.

S : Moi mignon?

B : Tu préfères sexy?

S : Venant de toi oui.

B : Ta petite tueuse adorée va devoir aller rejoindre ses invités.

S : Au moins tu tiens tes engagements.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

S : Tu continue de dire que tu es ma petite tueuse adorée et je te laisse m'appeler Spikey.

B : Juste ça. C'est pas grave, c'est même normal mon p'tit Spikey.

S : Ton p'tit Spikey?

Elle lui fit une grimace puis alla rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

Anya : C'était long.

B : J'étais occupée avec Spike.

Anya : Avec Spike? Alors c'est comment?

Alex : Anya, c'est Spike!

Anya: Et alors?

Alex : C'est Spike et Buffy! Ça se peut pas!

Anya : Dommage j'aurais aimé savoir.

Alex : Anya!!!

B : Ça suffit vous deux!

Spike entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

S : Salut les amis de la tueuse.

Anya : Tu es sûre qu'il s'est rien passé entre vous? Pourquoi il est tout décoiffé?

Spike jeta un regard glacé vers Buffy : Je te l'avais dit!

B : Arrête de râler Spikey! Ça te va bien!

Angel : Spikey? 

W : Il va falloir t'y habituer Angel, Buffy et Spike ont passé un accord. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça a un rapport avec des surnoms.

Alex : C'est ringard.

La sorcière le défia du regard et il se tut aussitôt. Angel se racla la gorge.

S : Tien, soul boy veut parler. 

Angel le foudroya du regard.

B : Ferme-la Spikey. On t'écoute Angel.

Angel : Il faudrait s'occuper des vampires qui vous ont enfermé dans le caveau pendant que le soleil est encore haut.

B : Par où tu veux commencer? 

A : Tu te souviens où vous êtes descendus?

B : À la crypte de Spike.

A : Il a une crypte? Pourquoi il dort ici alors?

S : En fait j'ai plus de crypte le con, quelques explosions l'ont détruite.

Il prit soin de ne pas regarder Buffy en disant cela, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler.

B : Ça suffit vous deux! Si vous êtes pas capable de vous endurer vous retournez tout de suite chez vous… ou dehors!

A : Désolé Buffy.

S : Le petit toutou de la tueuse s'excuse pour pas se faire virer de la maison? C'est mignon.

B : Spike, ferme-la!!

Alex : Vous vous souvenez qu'on est là non?

Buffy se calma en entendant son meilleur ami.

B : Oui Alex, je m'en souviens. Alors vous voulez chasser les vampires avec nous?

Anya : Il faut que j'ouvre la boutique dans une heure, j'ai pas le temps.

Alex : Je dois aller superviser le champ de construction, désolé Buffy.

W : Et moi j'ai cours mais je peux quand même venir si tu as besoin de moi. 

Angel : Ça va aller Willow, on va bien s'arranger Buffy, moi… et Spike.

Les amis de la tueuse se levèrent et partirent passer une journée normale contrairement à elle qui allait chasser les vampires avec ses 2 ex-petits amis, enfin l'un d'eux l'étais, l'autre c'était juste un… un ex-amant.

B : Je vais chercher des armes dans le coffre de ma chambre, prenez celles du salon et en même temps je vais aller me changer.

S : Encore?

B : Ferme-la Spike. 

Elle monta les escaliers et Spike la suivi laissant Angel seul au salon.

S : Poussin?

B : Spike retourne en bas chercher d'autres armes et je dois me changer alors sort d'ici. 

S : Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger ce matin.

B : Ça me dérange pas plus maintenant mais retourne en bas.

S : Avec soul boy?

B : Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, son nom c'est Angel.

S : Oh mais la tueuse protège son amoureux.

B : C'est pas mon amoureux et si tu continus comme ça tu dors dehors ce soir.

S : Je t'attend en bas avec soul boy.

Le vampire sortit de la pièce et la jeune femme enfila un ensemble plus confortable pour aller dans les égouts. Le chemin jusqu'à l'ancienne crypte de Spike se fit en silence et ils n'eurent aucun problème à tuer tous les vampires. Spike conduisait et s'arrêta au Magic Box.

B : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes au Magic Box?

A : Il faut le faire visiter à Angel.

Alex sortit du Magic Box et appela Buffy.

B : Dans ce cas si on a besoin de moi la-bas c'est qu'il n'y a rien de bon qui se prépare. Tu veux visiter Angel?

A : J'ai le choix?

B : Tu peux retourner à la maison avec Spike.

A : J'ai pas le choix.

Le vampire brun sortit de la voiture en courant pour se réfugié à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Avant que Buffy puisse sortir de la voiture à son tour, Spike redémarra et ne s'arrêta que devant le 1630 Revello Drive.

B : Pourquoi t'as fait ça espèce d'idiot?

S : L'idiot voulait retourner à la maison avec sa tueuse.

B : Mais t'es égoïsme toi!

S : Tu veux que je te ramène auprès de ton amour?

Buffy en gloussant : Il va être bien la-bas.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Buffy téléphona au Magic Box.

Anya : Allo?

B : Anya? 

Anya : Pourquoi tu nous as débarqué Angel t t'es partie au juste? J'ai pas juste ça à faire du baby-sitting.

B : Désolée mais je pourrai pas aller le rechercher Spike veut absolument qu'on parle. 

Anya : Je serai payé combien?

B : Tu n'auras absolument rien.

Anya : Mais...

B : Bonne journée Anya.

La tueuse raccrocha et alla rejoindre Spike dans le salon.

S : Alors comme ça je veux te parler? De quoi? 

B : T'as juste à trouver.

Elle s'assit sur le sofa à côté de lui mais de façon à pouvoir le regarder à sa guise.

S : Tu as quelque chose en tête?

B : Pas spécialement.

Un long silence suivit mais fut brisé par le cellulaire de Buffy. 

B : Allo?

W : Salut Buffy. J'ai plus de cours et Anya m'a téléphoné au sujet d'Angel tu veux que j'aille le chercher.

La tueuse regarda Spike. Elle savait qu'il entendait ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait. Le vampire soupira et se leva pour aller se servir une tasse de sang dans le frigo.

B : Pas de problème, Spike a fini de me parler.

W : C'était important? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais c'était à propos de vous deux?

B : On ne sort pas ensemble Willow je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est fini. Maintenant on est plus, même si c'est dur à croire, on est plus ami.

W : Tu lui fais confiance après 2 jours? Parce que ça fait juste 2 jours que vous avez recommencé à vous parler. Tu trouves pas que ça évolue vite votre affaire?

B : La seule chose qui a évolué c'est que maintenant on est capable de se parler au lieu de s'insulter. 

W : Si tu le dis je te crois. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

B : Ok. Merci Will pour Angel. 

W: De rien.

Les deux jeunes femmes raccrochèrent.

S : Tu veux quelque chose?

B : C'est bon Spike.

La tueuse avait l'air désolé pour le vampire. Elle savait qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle mais il y avait Angel et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser alors que c'est elle qu'il était venu voir.

S : Alors le grand ténébreux reviens à la maison?

B : C'est pas sa maison c'est notre maison.

S : Notre?

B : J'ai dit notre?

Spike hocha la tête et un léger sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres.

B : En fait, ben, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais habiter le sous-sol puisque tu as nul part où aller ces temps-ci.

S : T'es sure que c'est pas la globule qui t'a fait promettre de me le demander?

B : Elle est pas encore au courant je voulais en parler avec toi avant.

La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une sorcière et un vampire.

B : On en reparlera ce soir.

S : De ça aussi?

B : Pourquoi pas?

S : On va passer la nuit réveillé d'après moi.

Elle le regarda d'un œil interrogé pour savoir ce qu'il pensait mais n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir quoique ce soit dans les yeux bleus du vampire parce qu'un Angel frustré sauta sur Spike!

A : T'est qu'un nul!

S : Ça me blesse énormément!

Angel lui envoya un coup dans le ventre.

A : Ça, ça te fait plus mal peut-être?

B : Willow fait quelque chose s.t.p.

W : Separate!

Les deux vampires se séparèrent pour se mettre à léviter.

B : Merci Will.

W: De rien!

La sorcière brisa le sort et les deux morts-vivants tombèrent sur le sol. 

S: Eh la rouquine t'aurais pas pu y aller un peu plus doucement?

W : Buffy, je crois que t'as besoin de leur parler non?

B : Oui t'as sûrement raison. Spike pourquoi t'irais pas à la boutique avec Willow?

S : Oh, je vois! La tueuse…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce que la sorcière l'entraînait dehors.

S : Eh oh soleil la rouquine!

W : Luz fora!

Une lumière bleu enveloppa le vampire le protégeant du soleil.

S : C'est sympa tu me l'apprendrais pas par hasard?

Willow referma la porte derrière elle laissant Buffy et Angel seuls. 

B : On doit discuter Angel. Tu veux quelque chose?

A : Non, c'est correct. Merci de l'offrir.

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un sofa.

B : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Angel sentit la colère monter en lui.

A : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te le demander. Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Spike? C'est un tueur, un vampire sans âme, un…

B : Et un ami aussi!

Elle l'avait presque crié. Elle continua un peu moins fort mais toujours en colère.

B : C'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas d'âme comme toi qu'il ne peut pas faire le bien.

A : Pour faire le bien il faut y avoir été obligé, il ne peut pas l'avoir choisi.

B : Mais il le fait pour moi! Tu comprends ça Angel? Pour moi! Il m'aide, il me parle, je peux même me confier à lui tandis que toi tu ne peux être qu'un ami.

A : Tu insinues qu'il le fait pour toi? Qu'il fait ça pour ton bien?

B : Il m'aime.

A : Il ne peut pas t'aimer! Pourquoi tu prends sa défense?

B : Parce que je le veux! On ne peut pas lutter contre nos sentiments on l'apprend tous un jour ou l'autre. Il m'aime et…Tu peux comprendre ça non?

A : Tu l'aimes toi aussi?

B : Non… on est juste ami.

Le ton de la conversation avait baissé.

A : Alors je vais vous laisser être juste ami entre vous, je vais repartir à Los Angeles.

B : Mais tu peux pas!

A : Pourquoi? Tu es passé à autre chose, tu n'as pas d'apocalypse en vue, tu va bien et je suppose que ta sœur aussi, pourquoi est-ce que je resterais?

Le vampire se leva et descendit au sous-sol suivit de la tueuse.

B : Mais reste encore pour quelques jours tu n'as même pas pu voir Dawn et rencontrer Tara.

A : Et continuer de supporter le décoloré?

B : Bon ça y est! Tu parles comme Alex maintenant!

A : Je veux bien rester quelques jours de plus si tu insistes mais je resterai avec Alex pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui je vais pouvoir parler contre Spike.

B : Tu sais bien qu'Alex ne supporte aucun de mes petits amis!

A : Spike est ton petit ami?

B : J'ai pas dit ça.

A : Tu l'as insinué. Je resterai pas ici, j'irai à l'hôtel.

B : Mais il y a assez de place ici pour toi tu le sais. Il y en aura toujours. 

A : Je préfère l'hôtel. D'ailleurs le soleil devrait se coucher dans quelques minutes je partirai tout de suite et je reviendrai demain matin.

Buffy était déçu mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

B : C'est comme tu veux.

Le téléphone sonna et la tueuse alla répondre à la cuisine.

B : Allo?

D : Salut Buffy!

B : Ah, Dawn! J'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

D : Vas-y!

B : La première c'est qu'Angel est en ville.

D : Pauvre Spike!!!

B : Inquiète-toi pas, ils se sont juste battus et maintenant Angel retourne à l'hôtel. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes entre eux d'ici demain matin je suppose. Tu te rends compte, Angel est jaloux de Spike parce que je passe plus de temps avec lui et parce que c'est pas lui qui dort avec moi.

D : Vous sortez enfin ensemble? Enfin, je veux dire pour vrai?

B : Non on est pas ensemble. Spike a juste dormi une nuit dans mon lit parce que Angel était dans le sous-sol.

D : Et ça change quoi?

B : C'est Spike qui est dans le sous-sol maintenant.

D : Il est dans le sous-sol? Il vit avec nous? Mais c'est une super bonne nouvelle!

B : Non il ne vit pas avec nous. Quand est-ce que tu rentres?

D : Je t'appelle pour ça. Les parents de Janice m'ont invité à aller à leur chalet pour le reste de la fin de semaine et je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord.

B : Heu, oui pas de problème.

D : Je vais passer à la maison dans quelques minutes. Spike est là?

B : Non il n'y est pas pourquoi?

D : Ben je voudrais lui parler. Bon alors arrange-toi pour qu'il soit là dans 15 secondes compris?

B : Ok alors à tantôt!

Elles raccrochèrent et au même moment Angel sortait du sous-sol.

B : Angel, tu veux que j'aille te reconduire?

A : Oui si tu veux.

B : Alors on y va.

Après avoir été reconduire le vampire brun à l'hôtel, la tueuse s'arrêta au Magic Box.

B : Salut tout le monde.

S : Buffy, il était temps. Le crétin est vraiment crétin. 

Alex : Hé!!!

B : T'inquiètes pas Alex, je t'en débarrasse je le ramène chez moi. 

Alex : Ouf!

S : On y va la tueuse?

Un peu avant d'arriver chez la jeune femme :

S : Où est passé soul boy?

B : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Et Angel st partit à l'hôtel.

S : C'est dommage.

B : Et Dawn va arriver dans quelques minutes, elle part au chalet de son amie pour le reste de la fin de semaine.

S : La globule partit le reste de la fin de semaine? Donc on va être seul?

B : Oui on va être seuls mais il ne va rien se passer n'est-ce pas Spike?

Elle venait de se garer dans l'allée de chez elle. Elle se tourna vers Spike pour pouvoir lui montrer qu'il n'allait vraiment rien se passer.

S : Oh mais c'est pas moi qui va faire bouger les choses.

B : Quelles choses?

S : C'est pas le microbe qui arrive?

Dawn s'apprêtait déjà à repartir.

D : Buffy tu peux me laisser parler à Spike, seul à seul?

B : Je vais monter dans ma chambre pour arranger le décor.

La tueuse gravit les marches.

D : Spike, je pense que Buffy s'attache de plus en plus à toi.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

D : Je dis que Buffy t'aime.

S : Où est-tu allée pêcher ça ?

D : Je connais ma sœur Spike.

À son tour, elle monta les marches. Elle trouva sa sœur dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit.

D : À quoi tu penses?

B : À rien.

D : Tu devrais dire à Spike que tu l'aimes.

B : Quoi? 

Dawn embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et redescendit en bas. Elle fit de même avec Spike et peu avant de refermer la porte elle cria :

D : Bonne fin de semaine les amoureux.

Buffy sortit de sa chambre en courant : Dawn!!!

Mais sa petite sœur était déjà partie. Elle jeta un regard à Spike pour voir comment il réagissait mais il avait l'air figé sur place.

B : Spike?

Le vampire secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se retourna vers la tueuse.

S : Oui?

Elle réussit à articuler quelque chose : Le lit.

S : Quoi le lit?

B : Ben on pourrait l'installer tout de suite comme ça se serait fais.

S : Qui a dit que je voulais habiter ici?

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

B : Oh!

Spike lui releva doucement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux en lui parlant tout doucement.

S : Hé, je vais rester, fais pas cette tête-là.

Un sourire illumina le visage de sa bien-aimée.

S : On va le faire ce lit?

Quand ils eurent fini de l'installer, ils s'assirent dessus et commencèrent à discuter.

B : Et ce rêve? 

S : Quel rêve?

B : Celui pendant lequel tu te fais réveiller par le réveil de Dawn. Je te souhaite que ce soit pas le même que le mien parce qu'il est très désagréable.

S : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

B : Je revis toujours le même moment d'une même journée. C'est quelque chose que je regrette terriblement mais je ne peux rien y changer. Et toi?

S : Ça n'a pas d'importance. 

B : Mais si, vas-y.

S : Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

B : Bon alors je vais remonter puisque c'est ce que tu penses.

Elle se leva mais il la retint par le bras.

S : Rassied-toi.

B : J'ai une raison de le faire?

S : Non.

B : Alors tant pis.

Elle se leva et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle aperçut dans un coin de sa garde-robe une robe de nuit que Spike lui avait offert quand ils « étaient ensembles » et l'enfila. Elle venait d'imaginer un plan qui le ferait parler alors elle l'enfila. Ceci fait, elle retourna voir Spike.  
Le vampire entendit la tueuse s'agiter puis redescendre le voir. Avant de la regarder il lui lança :

S : Tien te revoilà! 

B: Oui c'est moi.

Il releva la tête et eu un choc en voyant sa bien-aimée dans le nuisette qu'il lui avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt.

S : Oui c'est moi? Tu la sors d'où cette phrase? Et tu m'avais pas dit que tu la mettrais jamais?

B : Eh bien tu vois, je veux te faire parler.

S : Si tu y tiens tant que ça je vais te le dire.

B : Vraiment?

Elle coura s'asseoir à côté de Spike sur le lit.

S : Tu as l'air d'une petite fille, ça va?

Elle fit une moue avant de dire : Je voulais juste être gentille.

Le vampire la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

S : Poussin? Tu vas bien?

B : Je suis désolée, William.

Puis elle perdit connaissance dans les bras du vampire. Il la regarda le temps de quelques secondes puis murmura :

S : Je t'aime Buffy.

Puis à son tour il perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Re Saluee !**

**Dans ce troisième chapitre, ils ont recommencé à penser ! Génial nan ?**

**Les dialogues sont en fait toutes leurs pensées donc ils sont en italiques. Quand cE'st pas leurs pensées et ben l'écriture est normale…ouais ouais normal ! Vous vous en doutiez pas hein ? Et puis on entend même Willow penser ! Je voulais appeler ce chapitre « Naked soul » au début mais bon, ça aurait été le seul chapitre à porter un nom donc j'ai enlevé l'idée !**

**Mais je vous avertis, au départ, quand je l'ai écrite, leurs pensées étaient en couleur mais ne prend pas en compte les couleurs donc il est possible que ça soir difficile à comprendre. C'est le dernier chapitre et vous devez être TELLEMENT impatients de le lire que je vais m'arrêter là. **

**Bonne lecture !**

_Depuis quand est-ce que le brouillard s'est levé? Je ne me souviens plus très bien, je crois que j'étais chez moi, oui c'est ça, j'étais en bas avec Spike. On parlait tranquillement mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? Je ne m'en souviens plus du tout._

Buffy, où est Buffy. Ça c'est quelque chose qui cloche chez moi, dès que quelque chose arrive il faut toujours que je sauve Buffy. Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être? Et moi, je suis où? Et depuis quand il y a du brouillard dans les maisons? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je dois la retrouver avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à moins que je rêve. Si je rêve, rien de tout ça se passe pour vrai. Je dois quand même essayer de la retrouver. 

Angel entra chez les Summers en courant. Est-ce que Willow n'avait pas un sortilège qui pouvait le protéger du soleil? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande plus tard.

A : Buffy?

Pas de réponses.

A: …Spike?

Le vampire monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de chambre de la tueuse. Le lit n'était pas défait. Mauvais signe. Il retourna au salon et attendit quelques minutes mais toujours rien. Il décida d'aller voir Spike, bien qu'il répugnait de risquer de le trouver avec Buffy. Doucement, il descendit les marches qui menaient au sous-sol et vit le lit.

A : Buffy!!

Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle respirait lentement, comme si elle dormait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'après l'état des lieux, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle étais là depuis la veille. Il alla frapper Spike. Lui non plus ne se réveillait pas. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour téléphoner à Willow. Le numéro était sur le frigo. Il composa :

W d'une voix endormie : Allo?

A : Willow! Problème avec Buffy!

W réveillée : Buffy? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

A : Spike…

W : Angel, il faut que tu les laisse tranquille!

A : Non, pas ça, ils sont en bas, sur le lit…

W : Angel!!! Arrête!!! T'es devenu pervers???

A : Willow!! Écoute-moi! Ils sont inconscient, en bas et j'arrive pas à les réveiller. 

W : Oh! J'arrive tout de suite!!

_Angel??? J'ai cru l'entendre. J'ai sûrement rêvé. Si je suis pas déjà dans un rêve._

Aie!!! Qui m'a donné un coup?? Si je le trouve je le tue, surtout si c'est soul boy.  
Spike se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu le frapper mais personne n'était là._  
Oh génial!!! Maintenant je rêve dans mes rêves!!! _

Willow arriva paniquée chez sa meilleure amie.

W : Angel??

A : En bas!

La sorcière descendit les marches du sous-sol et vit son amie et les deux vampires à côté d'elle; un inconscient et l'autre caressant ses cheveux.

W : Angel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

A : J'en sais rien, je crois qu'ils sont comme ça depuis la veille.

W : Comment ça tu ne sais pas? Tu n'étais pas là?

A : Je suis parti à l'hôtel.

W : Ça fait si longtemps que ça qu'ils sont comme ça. Je devrais peut-être entrer dans leur esprit. Mais avant je vais aller téléphoner au Doublemeat palace parce que Buffy devait travailler aujourd'hui.

A : Vas-y je reste ici.

Willow revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tous les trucs dont elle avait besoin pour entrer dans l'esprit de la tueuse.

_C'est quoi ces paroles bizarres? J'ai l'impression que c'est Willow._  
Willow apparu devant elle.

_  
Buffy, j'étais si inquiète!_

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

_  
Willow, qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

_  
Toi et Spike êtes inconscient, Angel croit que c'est depuis hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Buffy? Est-ce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé pour que tu tombes dans l'inconscience? _

_  
Spike est inconscient??S'il est inconscient je suis sûre que je peux le trouver ici. On doit le chercher Will. J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il ne voulait pas me dire à quoi il rêvait parce que c'étais à notre rupture. Will, je me rend compte maintenant, je fais les mêmes rêves que Spike et ça m'a permis de découvrir d'autres aspects de lui. La même scène, celle de notre rupture, se déroule mais je suis la plupart du temps en dehors de mon corps. C'est tellement affreux Will._

La jeune femme laissait couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Sa meilleure amie la serra dans ses bras.

_  
Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Est-ce que tu me dis que tu aimes Spike?_

Une incantation, lointaine, mais c'est quand même une incantation.

Le vampire suivit le murmure qu'il entendait. Puis ça cessa. Comme toute trace de bruit. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux pouvoir se concentrer et entendit des pleurs.

_  
Buffy! Je suis sûre que c'est elle, je pourrais la reconnaître parmi des millions d'autres._

Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit et la vit enfin. Willow devant elle.

_  
La rouquine a réussi à parvenir jusqu'à Buffy. C'est une bonne chose. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure? _

_  
Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Est-ce que tu me dis que tu aimes Spike?_

Il n'avait peut-être pas entendu le début de leur conversation mais c'était sa faute si sa bien aimée sanglotait. Il attendit patiemment la réponse…

La tueuse releva lentement la tête vers la sorcière et planta son regard dans le sien._  
Si j'aime Spike? _

_  
Buffy, c'est ta vie, tu peux aimer Spike, le détester, vouloir le tuer peu importe l'opinion des autres. Je suis ta meilleure amie, peu importe ton choix je l'accepte si ça te rend heureuse. Tu le sais ça, non? _

_  
Mais Alex? Il n'accepterait pas. _

_  
S'il est vraiment ton ami, il comprendra et acceptera. C'est à toi de décider. Je repose ma question, est-ce que tu aimes Spike?_

Si elle m'aime?? Non elle ne m'aime pas, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre une nouvelle fois…mais si elle avait changé d'avis??? Si la rouquine est de mon côté peut-être qu'elle va dire oui. 

_  
Mais Alex? Il n'accepterait pas. _

_  
Le crétin qui s'en mêle! Je n'ai aucune chance._

Il s'approcha un peu plus près des deux jeunes femmes pour mieux entendre la réponse.__

Willow…je…je crois que oui. Je…j'aime Spike. Je suis amoureuse de lui. 

_  
Alors tu n'as qu'à lui dire._

Elle leva le regard vers Spike pour signaler sa présence à Buffy et disparu dans un nuage de poussière d'étoiles. 

A : Willow!

Angel alla la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe sur le sol.

A : Comment ça s'est passé?

W : Bien, ils devraient se réveiller dans quelques minutes.

A : Dieu merci!! J'ai hâte de voir…

W : Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

A : Quoi??

W : Tu m'as bien comprise, tu n'a plus rien à faire ici. Tu devrais retourner à Los Angeles avant qu'ils se réveillent. Buffy à enfin réaliser ses sentiments, elle n'a plus besoin de toi depuis longtemps. Maintenant va-t'en avant qu'ils se réveillent.

Angel était tellement bouche bée qu'il partit sans demander son reste. Willow, de son côté, monta à la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner pour le futur couple. 

Après avoir regardé son amie disparaître, Buffy se leva et se retourna pour faire face à Spike. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle pour arriver à sa hauteur.

_  
Spike, hum,…_

Elle soupira puis se lança.

_  
J'étais tellement inquiète!_

Elle se colla contre lui et recommença à sangloter.

_  
Chutt, c'est fini. Là, c'est terminé, on retourne à la maison._

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée rouge passion.

La tueuse et le vampire se réveillèrent doucement. La première chose que Buffy pensa, se fut que Spike avait sûrement tout entendu.

B : Spike??

S : Ça va mon cœur?

B : Oui ça va.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit.

B : Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Willow?

S : J'ai quelques problèmes d'audition ces temps-ci, si ça me concerne tu pourrais peut-être me le répéter.

B : J'en déduis que tu as compris mais que tu as besoin que je répète. 

Il leva un sourcil et la regarda avec un regard amusé. 

B : Me regarde pas comme ça.

S : Désolé amour, je t'écoute.

B : Spike, je…je…

Elle soupira et continua.

B : Spike…je t'aime.

Un sourire éclaira le visage sérieux du vampire. Il s'approcha de l'élue de son cœur en lui murmurant :

S : Je t'aime aussi poussin. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Buffy sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, yeux dans les yeux puis Buffy saisit la main de celui qu'elle aimait et se leva. Spike la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

B : Tu viens?? J'ai faim moi, j'ai pas mangé depuis hier. 

S : Oui ça se voit. Tu comptes rester habillé comme ça?

Il regarda ce qu'elle portait en souriant. 

B : Je monterai me changer après avoir mangé, pas maintenant.

Elle tira un peu plus sur sa main.

S : J'arrive, j'arrive arrache-moi pas le bras boucle d'or.

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

B : Spike, je t'aime. Ce n'est pas un jeu cette fois, je t'aime sincèrement, et, ça peut paraître un peu stupide, mais je veux que ça soit clair entre nous. Tu veux bien être mon petit ami officiel?

S : Pour toujours amour.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser s'intensifia et ils retombèrent sur le lit.

S : Tu n'avais pas faim? Pas que je veuille arrêter ce pure moment de bonheur mais…

B : Tu as raison.

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se releva.

B : On va déjeuner?

S : Bien sûr!

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine en riant.

B : Tu crois qu'ils voudront te rembourser le lit?

S : On s'arrangera avec ça plus tard.

W : Salut vous deux.

S : Salut la rouquine.

B : Salut Will.

W : Je supposes que vous avez bien dormi alors ça ne vaut sûrement pas la peine que je pose la question. Et Buffy, tu t'es décidé? 

La tueuse montra ses doigts enlacés à ceux de Spike en souriant.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'allais quand même pas laissé passer un étalon pareil. 

Willow sourit, amusée par la remarque de son amie. Spike, lui, embrassa sa petite amie sur le front et alla s'asseoir à table.

W : J'ai fait le petit déjeuner, omelette au jambon et rôties pour Buffy et Spike céréales trempées dans le sang avec une omelette au sang, aussi.

B : Merci Will!

S: Merci la rouquine mais tu n'étais pas obligée de te forcer à me faire à manger. 

W : Bon, je vous laisse en amoureux. Juste une petite précision, vous avez perdu connaissance parce que vous étiez remplis de regrets qui avaient chacun un rapport avec l'autre et vous aviez besoin d'évacuez tout ça. Aussi, Buffy, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Angel je l'ai renvoyé à Los Angeles. Je dois vraiment partir en cours. Buffy, tu es en congé de maladie aujourd'hui tu recommences demain. Bonne journée! 

B : Merci Willow pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…pour nous aussi.

La sorcière les quitta et les deux amoureux mangèrent.

B : Willow s'est vraiment surpassée aujourd'hui. C'est délicieux! Et de ton côté c'est comment?

S : Exquis! Une pure merveille pour le palais.

Spike n'avait pas tout a fait fini son omelette quand il eut un haut-le-cœur courut jusqu'à la salle de bains.

B : Spike, ça va?

S : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas poussin, je reviens tout de suite. 

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour l'air encore plus tard que d'habitude.

B : Mon ange, tu es sûr que tu vas bien??

S : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il mangea sa dernière bouché : Beurk!! C'est dégoûtant ce truc!!

B : Comment ça dégoûtant? Tu l'aimais ton omelette au sang tout à l'heure.

Elle s'approcha de lui et mit la main dans son cou…et la retira aussitôt.

S : Quoi?

B : Tu…tu as un pouls!! C'est merveilleux!!

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes Spike la repoussa tendrement.

S : Amour, j'ai besoin de respirer. 

B : Désolée mais je suis tellement heureuse!!


	4. Épilogue

**Voici le vrai de vrai dernier chapitre. L'épilogue en fait, c'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Avant il faisait parti du troisième chapitre mais je me suis dit que j'allais le séparer.**

**Bonne fin de lecture !**

_  
_Mary : Maman!!! Alyssa ne veut pas me laisser tranquille!!

Aly : C'est pas vrai c'est Maryne qui a commencée! Tantie, dis-le à maman que c'est Maryne qui a commencée!!

B :Dawn, je t'interdis de prendre son partie.

D : Je suis assez grande pour décider toute seule!

B : Pourquoi tu ne préparerais pas les filles pour le mariage?

D : Tout de suite grande sœur! Venez mes petites chéries, maman veut qu'on aille vous préparer.

B : Merci Dawn. Maryne, lâche ta sœur et Alyssa va voir papa et dit-lui que je ne veux pas le voir avant la cérémonie.

Aly : Oui maman. Tu es très belle aujourd'hui et je t'aime fort fort fort!!

Mary : C'est moi qui l'aime le plus fort.

B : Je vous aime autant toutes les deux et je ne veux pas que mes petites demoiselles d'honneur de filles se chicanent le jour de mon mariage.

Mary et Aly : Oui maman!

Elles sortirent de la chambre de la future mariée en compagnie de leur tante.

S : Hé. Globule!! Je peux entrer voir Buffy?

D : Salut Spike!! Je savais pas que tu étais là. Je sais pas trop, essais.

Aly : Papa, maman a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir avant la cérémonie.

S : D'accord ma puce, je n'irai pas la voir. Et toi Maryne, tu ne te chicane plus avec ta sœur hein? Pas pour le mariage de papa et maman?

Mary : Non papa, je suis restée sage avec Alyssa toute la journée.

Aly : C'est pas vrai elle m'a tiré les cheveux!

D : Ça suffit les filles, venez avec moi, nous devons aller nous préparer pour être les plus jolies de la soirée…après maman bien sûre. On doit y aller Spike, on se revoit après la cérémonie.

Les trois filles sortirent de la maison pour aller se préparer chez leur marraine et Spike retourna s'habiller.

_Quelques heures plus tard… _

Prêtre : Buffy Anne Summers, voulez-vous prendre pour époux William Grave ici présent?

B : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : William Grave, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Buffy Anne Summers ici présente?

S : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent.  
_  
Un peu plus tard… _

B : Willow, Tara!! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir!

W : Oh moi aussi Buffy! Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour toi et Spike.

La sorcière et sa petite amie serrèrent dans leurs bras les nouveaux mariés.

T : Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux!

S : Merci Tara.

D : Buffy, Spike, Willow, Tara, Alyssa, Maryne, venez ici!

B: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

D : Alex et Anya sont ici! Ils viennent vous voir!

Buffy regarda par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur et vit son meilleur ami et sa compagne se diriger vers eux.

B : Alex, Anya!! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, comment est-ce que c'était Londres?

Alex : Doucement Buffy. Je suis super content pour toi et Spike, sincèrement. Tu méritais quelqu'un comme lui finalement. Et Spike, tu as une perle rare, prend-en soin!

S : T'inquiète pas Simplet, je sais y faire.

Anya : Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour vous deux!! Oh mais c'est qui ces deux petites coquines derrière Willow et Dawn??

B : Alex, Anya, je vous présente mes deux petites jumelles chéries, Maryne et Alyssa. Elles ont 7 ans.

W : Tara, moi et Dawn on est même devenues marraines toutes les trois.

D : Et moi je suis fiancée avec un garçon génial. Il s'appelle William, il n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il est en dehors de la ville pour son boulot et en plus je suis enceinte de quelques mois d'un petit garçon.

Alex : Dis donc, ç'a beaucoup changé à Sunnydale en 10 ans.

Anya : Moi j'ai eu une petite fille, elle s'appelle Mégann et elle a 9 ans. Elle est partit faire un voyage avec son école alors on n'a pas pu l'amener avec nous mais sinon j'aurai un autre bébé dans quelques mois.

Aly : Résumons tout ça parce que papa a l'air tout mélangé.

Mary : Tonton Alex et tantie Anya sont venus voir maman et papa se mariés.

Aly : Mégann a 9 ans et c'est la fille de tonton 2 et tantie 2 et elle va bientôt avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Mary : On a trois marraines.

Aly : Tantie Dawn a un fiancé…

Mary : …et bientôt un petit garçon.

Alex : Mais dis donc, elles sont douées vos petites.

Anya : Et elles ont les mêmes yeux que Spike.

Spike : Et Maryne est le portrait tout craché de leur mère.

Dawn : Et Alyssa le tiens.

Tara : Hum, Willow et moi on a décidé d'adopter une petite fille, on voulait vous l'annoncer plus tôt mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée.

Dawn : Nous devrions aller discuter au restaurant.

Anya : Je paie le repas pour tout le monde!

Tous la regardèrent surpris.

Alex : Elle est devenu une maman extraordinaire et une humaine fantastique depuis que notre petite Mégann est née.

Buffy : Ça fait du bien de se retrouver tous ensemble, mariés, fiancés, enceintes, maman, papa, marraines, tous entre nous quoi.

Le scooby gang marcha vers le restaurant. Un peu avant d'entrer, Buffy arrêta Spike.

S : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas?

B : Au contraire, je suis la plus heureuse et la plus comblée des femmes.

S : Et moi le plus heureux et le plus comblé des hommes.

B : Je t'aime.

S : Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de rejoindre leurs amis.

**FIN !**

**Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première fic ! **

**Laissez moi une petite review pleasseeee ! C'est toujours trippant de savoir ce que le monde pense de ce qu'on écrit ! Si vous êtes auteur vous le savez vous-mêmes !**

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou so so ou bien carrément détesté ! En autant que vous laissiez une petite review !**


End file.
